Love so troublesome
by azlmylove
Summary: This is a AU which basically describes Shikamaru as being a total jerk before realizing Neji is the love of his life. Enjoy :)


**Chapter 1**

This had been the worst possible day ever. Neji was beat. He hated the night shift cause all the accidents and emergencies happened then. Well it was his fault. His family was rich and he was still in university but he wanted so much to be independent and that meant learning all the ropes before inheriting the family hospital. So he worked as a nurse at the local clinic and studied like mad and paid for his own expenses and pretty much did everything he could on his own. After his father had died he tried to keep away from the noble Hyuuga clan as much as possible seeing as he was not too fond of his uncle.

Neji opened the door and went inside the apartment building and started climbing the stairs to his flat. The only thing keeping him alive at the moment was the fact that after 2 min he would lie in his soft bed under the fluffy blankets and curl up next to his lover. The thought of being next to that hard body made Neji blush as he remembered all the stuff it did to him before he went to work yesterday.

Being with Nara Shikamaru wasn't an easy task. He was the weirdest person Neji knew and sometimes it felt like he was out of this world. Saying that he was smart was probably the biggest understatement ever! He was a super genius who was good at everything he did. If he felt like it he could rule the world. However his other trademark was that he was a lazy bum. The only thing he showed excitement for was sex. Everything else bored him to death and was "troublesome" as he would say all the time. Neji didn't care much for his laid back way of life but as both of them enjoyed peace and quiet somehow they managed to stay together for 2 years.

Well that wasn't exactly true. Neji staid with Shikamaru cause he was deeply in love with him but the other man wasn't as romantic as him. He said that feelings like love were bothersome and he didn't understand why people strived so much to experience them. Neji was convenient for him as he liked to say. They had similar interests and were compatible in bed and that's all the super genius needed! The first time he cheated on Neji they had a huge fight and broke up but 3 weeks later the Hyuuga realized that he couldn't live without his lover so he took him back. Not that Shikamaru had begged or did something special to earn forgiveness… Well Neji knew that he was a love fool and a push over but eventually he stopped fighting the Nara and pretended not to notice his constant infidelity.

The last 2 months thought things had been great between them. They were together all the time and Neji was Shikamaru's only bed mate. That made him hopeful and even thoughts of mutual love started to slowly creep in the man's head. So when he opened the front door to his apartment he got the shock of his life. There was a woman putting on her shoes and obviously just about to leave. She looked at Neji and blushed.

"I'm sorry! I was just leaving. Your room mate said that you'll be back later so I slept in a little. Well anyway have a nice day." She smiled sheepishly and brushed by the stunned boy.

Neji was stupefied for a minute or two but he snapped out of it and walked to the bedroom to confront his "room-mate". This was too much! He went inside, grabbed the water glass from the night stand and splashed it in Shikamaru's face.

"What the fuck, Neji! Have you gone mad or something!"

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Neji couldn't believe how calm he sounded although right now he only saw red.

"Why are you kicking me out?" Shikamaru's face didn't show anything, just sleepiness and confusion.

"I don't know! Maybe it has something to do with the girl you fucked in my bed and thought that your "room-mate" wouldn't see cause usually he comes home later."

"Damn! Is that it? I thought you were mad about something serious. I thought you already got over this shit. I went to the bar across the street got drunk and probably brought her here cause it was close. I don't even remember her face or her name. If you hadn't told me I would have thought that I slept alone."

At this point Neji was so mad that his whole body was shaking.

"God! I'm so fucking sick of you and your bullshit! I want you out of my life for good! I can't believe it! This is too much even for you! I'm going to Lee's house cuz I don't wanna look at your face right now. Before I get back I expect you to pack all your shit. Leave my key in the mail box when you go."

"Neji, stop being a drama queen! We both know that you'll change your mind after 2-3 days. All of this screaming and cursing is pointless. I already have a headache don't make it worse."

"Drop dead, bastard! If there's anything of yours when I come back I'll throw it out on the street. I'm done, I've reached my limit, I can't take this anymore!" Neji turned around and left.

He cried all the way to Lee's house and after that stained his best friend's shirt for at least 1 hour more. Lee helped him out of his clothes and into the bed which was the last thing Neji remembered from this dreadful day.

Shikamaru yawned and rubbed his eyes. God, Neji could be so troublesome sometimes. He couldn't fathom why it had turned out like this. It's not like he hadn't cheated on him before. Yeah, doing it in his bed was a little bit mean but he wasn't to blame. Shikamaru had gotten shit-faced yesterday and maybe he didn't even get it up. Why was Neji being so dramatic! The whole thing sucked big time! He thought about getting up and packing his stuff but he had a bitch of a hangover so he decided to sleep it off some more. Anyways if Neji went to Lee's that meant that he wouldn't be back until tomorrow after his classes ended so he had enough time.

When he woke up 3 hours later he got up, took a shower and packed his stuff. It took no more than 20 min and all of it fit into a small cardboard box. By normal people's standards this was too little but for Shikamaru it was more than enough. He wasn't the commitment type, he never had been. It was stupid for Neji to think that he could change him, at least that's what Shikamaru thought the problem was.

He took the box walked out and locked the door. For a moment he hesitated but decided to keep the key. It was illogical of him to do that but he shrugged it off and walked to the street to catch a cab. He had never seen Neji this mad and was 99% sure that it was over between them but there was no harm in keeping the key just in case.

Shikamaru couldn't believe that they had lasted this long. His reasons for staying with the Hyuuga were simple. He was the best fuck the Nara had ever had. Just remembering the pale body and the way he moaned his name could make Shikamau rock hard. But now he had to find someone else. Troublesome! Scratch that, he had to find someone better! That would be seriously hard. The only thing he didn't like about Neji was that he was too emotional and demanded that Shikamaru would love him too. Stupid feelings! Why couldn't Neji operate on logic like him?!

Well what's done is done!

He went inside his apartment. It was dusty and messy cause he hadn't been home for a long time. He put the box on the floor opened the window to let some fresh air in and crashed on the bed. He had work the next day but he wanted to find someone to distract him as soon as possible so he decided to sleep and then visit his favorite bar. He didn't care if he slept with a girl or a boy tonight just as long as he hooked up. He closed his eyes and saw Neji's angry face again. God, he was too sexy for his own good. Maybe Shikamaru would try apologizing for once.

**Chapter 2**

Shikamaru opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. There was a blinding light coming from the window. He felt like his head was gonna split open. He risked another glance at the room which was less painful this time. Wow so his apartment was still there cause it sure felt like he drank it last night. He tried to move but felt something pressing him down to the bed so he moved slowly to the left and then to the right. There were two boys using his shoulders for pillows. At first he was a little startled but since his ass didn't hurt then he figured it was ok and that he didn't get raped.

He got out of bed and walked to the living room. Well that wasn't a good idea at all. It looked like world war 3 had broken in there! There were empty bottles and cigarette buds everywhere also broken glass, food, toilet paper? The smell was something too. It was booze and smoke and weed. It smelled so much that Shikamaru felt like he was getting high again. Cleaning all this up would be a bitch. Troublesome!

He took a shower and went to the bedroom again to wake up the other guys. They got dressed and left without a word. Oh God, hookers?! Hm, there were at least 10 used condoms on the floor so even the booze and drugs didn't dull his sense of self preservation!

Fuck! So frustrating! Why did he feel so bad? It had been 1 month already but every sober minute he had he spent it thinking about Neji. Shikamaru tried to keep it together and it worked for some time but the shit hit the fan 4 days ago. He drank and fucked and fucked and drank… He didn't go to work for 2 days which was so not like him! On the 3rd day his boss, Asuma called and told him that he was on paid leave for 2 weeks. Asuma was the only person in this pile of garbage that they called their town who understood him, well the only one except his dad. The old man would kill him if he knew what Shikamaru was up to. Fucking up at work and of course Neji, I mean the geezer loved him more than his own son. Guess it was a mistake to introduce them. Shikamaru had prayed to every God he had thought of for Asuma not to tell the old Nara what his son had been doing lately. He just needed some time to think things through. Maybe he could still patch things up with the Hyuuga. All this made little sense anymore! He was fine by himself before, how did things turn out so wrong. Why was forgetting about Neji so fucking difficult.

Aaaaaaah!

Shikamaru decided that staying at home didn't do him any good so he went out for a walk. He looked like shit and felt even worse but at least the cool air was working wonders for his abused brain. He walked absentmindedly until he found himself in front of "The Whiskey Jar". It was their favorite bar. Of course his subconscious would bring him to a place like this. Well he didn't see how things could get any worse so he went inside.

"Kirishima-san, is there something wrong with your leg again?"

"No, beautiful, I came just to see you! Would you like to have a drink with me after you finish work?"

Damn, he's so annoying, Neji thought.

"Mm, sorry but I already have plans with Gai-sensei and I can't tell him no. He is kinda my boss and besides it would be rude to change plans in the last minute."

"Maybe if I talk to him he wouldn't mind. I'll just tell him that I'm in desperate need of your gentle touch to ease the pains I've been having cuz of my broken leg."

"It's not good to lie, Kirishima-san."

"You're too polite as usual. Call me Ryuu."

"I can't! You're a patient and it would be disrespectful. Anyway I'd love to talk to you more but I have a pile of paper-work waiting for me. Have a nice day!"

"Bye-bye, Neji-kun."

What a creep! Sometimes Neji got really freaky vibes from the guy and he was so damn scary! He walked away as fast as he could without tipping him off about his discomfort and as he finally turned the corner he almost bumped into Gai-sensei.

"Are we still up for tonight my dear pupil?"

"Yes, sensei. I'll be waiting for you in the staff room to finish work."

"Ok let's finish up quickly and go drown in booze the youthfulness of your broken heart!"

"Sensei that doesn't even make sense."

"Maybe but I made you laugh." The man winked at Neji and walked away.

He was such a quack pot no doubt about that but there was something in his way of expressing himself that always amused Neji and made him feel better. It was strange for him to look forward to drinking with his boss of sorts but he didn't put much thought to it since he knew the guy for as long as he remembered. He was one of his dad's most trusted friends which was the other reason he confided in him.

Neji started doing the paper-work and before he knew it his shift ended and both Gai-sensei and him left the hospital. It took them 30 min to get to their destination but the Hyuuga already felt immensely better. "The Whiskey Jar" was as crowded ever but since he was a regular customer Neji had the privilege of his own table which he used to frequent with a certain someone he didn't want to think about. They ordered drinks at the bar and sat down.

"You should have let me meet that boy of yours!"

"Why?" Neji frowned at the thought of the two weirdoes meeting.

"Well for ones I would have taught him some manners and how to treat his lover or I would have just rearranged his face! I hate stuck-ups!"

"It's not his fault, sensei. He's always been like this and he made sure to get that point across. It's my fault for thinking that he would change for me. I know it's human nature to hope but sometimes things just don't go the way we want them. I'll be alright I just need some time."

"Hm! That's good. You stopped blaming him and you turned on yourself. The next step is being indifferent. Good. I think you're closer than you think to being free of him. You're too mature and serious for your own good but in situations like these I see that you're still a kid and that makes me happy. Try to loosen up for once! Why don't you try that Ryuu kid, he seems to be carrying a torch for you!"

"No way! He's creepy and seems like the stalker type. This sucks I tell you. The first one doesn't care about me and the second one won't leave me alone. I don't get it, I think the Heavens hate me!"

"Haha! It's too early to think like that my boy! You should celebrate the spring of your youthfulness and never say boring things like that!"

"There you go again! If I didn't know better I'd say you're drunk already!"

"You can never tell if I'm drunk cuz I'm happy and cheerful all the time!"

"Yeah, that's the sad part! You should try acting more like and adult sometimes!"

"Nope! I refuse to be boring!"

Neji was laughing so hard that his stomach started to ache. Having a drink with his sensei was the best idea he had in weeks. Maybe things weren't so bleak as he thought. He just had to loosen up and try to enjoy the small stuff until he managed to shake off the negative emotions and thoughts his lover had left him with.

**Chapter 3**

Shikamaru had been naïve. Things can't get any worse? Well they just did! As he went inside the bar he saw Neji with an old guy sitting in their spot. He couldn't be his lover, could he? Before the rational part of his brain caught up to his feet he was already walking up to the table and sat in the empty spot next to Neji.

"Hi, there. Who's the geezer? Your new lover?" He realized how immature he sounded but that didn't matter at all. His only thought was that he was being replaced.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Shikamaru. I would very much appreciate it if you stop harassing us and leave."

The Nara flinched inwardly. Neji had never talked or looked at him with such indifference. The icy tone and expression were alien to Shikamaru.

"Oh, so this is the heartless bastard!"

"And who might you be, gramps?"

"I'm Neji's ….. friend."

That pause was too long. Friend my ass! More like fuck buddy! Shikamaru was starting to get seriously mad. The guy was too smug and the smirk on his face was infuriating.

"Aren't you too old to be hanging out with him? If you're pent up find some hooker or something."

"Shikamaru! You're being rude and I won't have it! Just leave already."

So that's how long Neji could keep up the pretence. It was too easy for Shikamaru to push his buttons but the other guy wasn't like that. His smirk had gotten even bigger. Shit!

"Sorry, don't feel like leaving. I wanna stay and chat with you more."

"I think that my partner … in crime doesn't appreciate the way you're talking to me but I don't really mind. You're just a kid after all!"

The fucking pause again! I'm gonna kill him!

"A kid is better than a dried up old fart like you!"

"Haha! Not bad, boy! But I think it's time you left. If you don't comply then I'll drag you out myself. After all you did you deserve some trashing."

"I'd like to see you try!"

Shikamaru was no stranger to fighting. His dad had a dojo and he trained him to the brink of death in every possible martial art he could think of. The gramps didn't stand a chance! Of course that was Neji's queue to interfere. He jumped between the two of them face toward Shikamaru. At first he looked pissed but after a couple of seconds his expression changed into a sad and pleading one. There was so much anguish in it that Shikamaru's insides twisted and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Please, Shikamaru! There's nothing for you here anymore. Go find someone else to tease and make fun of. I'm so tired of this. My pain must be very amusing for you, but still, I'm begging you, let me have some peace!"

Nara Shikamaru was speechless for the first time in his life. There was a huge lump in his throat and his whole body shook. He couldn't comprehend it. All the emotions that flooded him left him breathless. Two treacherous drops rolled down his cheeks. He permitted himself one last look at Neji's face, which at the sight of his tears had been beyond shocked, turned on his heels and rushed out on the street.

He didn't see anything anymore. Death! That's all he wanted right now cuz everything else just hurt too much. Yes, he was in love with Neji. He had been in love with him from the moment he saw him for the first time to mere moments ago when he shunned him in front of his new lover. Oh God, please take me now. How couldn't he see it before, the super genius everyone thought he was! He had fucked up royally. Two long years he didn't do anything but hurt the only person who managed to make him fall in love. Irony is a bitch people say!

Shikamaru stopped in the middle of the sidewalk for a couple of seconds then changed his direction. Maybe if he told Neji that he had been wrong and that he realized he loved him with every fiber in his being he would take him back. He would beg on his knees if he had to! He knew that nothing would be enough to compensate for what he did but he would spend his life trying to make up for being such a cruel, heartless jerk. He swore to himself and to every deity he could think of that he would redeem himself in front of his beautiful lover.

He was crying! Real tears! There were no words! Being shocked didn't begin to describe how Neji felt at the moment. And he had been so rude to his companion … paid for the drinks, mumbled an excuse and left. Gai-sensei would surely remind him of his transgression soon enough.

He cried! The expression he had was so …. innocent and … cute. Neji couldn't believe what just went through his mind. This was probably the first and only time he wanted to do Shikamaru. Yeah, it was twisted and plain wrong to get turned on by someone's crying face, but… damn!

Neji blushed profusely and then shook his head to chase the disturbing thoughts from his mind. He returned to just being shocked at the display of emotion which he never expected from the Nara. The park he was walking through was dark but he knew the path so well that he could walk it with his eyes closed. He rubbed his face absentmindedly and fished his phone from the back pocket of his jeans to look at the clock and maybe make a phone call if he mustered the courage to do so of course.

Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and he felt a very unpleasant pinch in his neck.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Kirishima-san! What the hell are you doing? Let go of me at once!"

"Now, now! Stop making things more difficult, Neji-kun, just relax."

"Not a possibility! Let me go you creep!"

"Hm, so unnecessary!"

The voice was calm but Neji knew better. The grip on his wrist tightened and after a couple of seconds he was roughly shoved face down in the grass. He struggled as hard as he could but couldn't seem to loosen the iron grip on his hands. His body started to go numb and heavy. What the hell did he give him?

"What did you do to me, bastard?!"

"Well I wanted things between us to run naturally but you just didn't seem to succumb to my charm so I took matters into my own hands. You know I watched you for a very long time. I was very hopeful after you broke up with what's his name but you kept turning me down and seeing that I spent so much time on you I felt a little annoyed. I decided that our relationship needs a little push so I gave you something to calm your nerves and dull your resistance. All of this is your fault! If you had just accepted me from the beginning then we wouldn't have reached this point!"

Neji felt sick to his stomach. He tried his best to get away but he had no power left in his body and his mind was going blank from the panic that was taking over him too quickly. He knew that if he didn't escape now he would be raped. The pervert's hands snaked under his shirt and Neji shuddered from disgust. Of course that was interpreted as pleasure. Neji could feel the bastard get more and more excited as he rubbed against his ass. The only thing he could do now was beg and hope that it will end soon.

"Please let me go, Ryuu-san. This is not right. There's still chance for us to have a normal relationship just not like this. Please, stop! I know you don't want it to be like this too. Please, I'm begging you, let me go!"

"I didn't think that I could be more turned on but you begging does wonders to my body!"

Somebody help me! That was the only thing in Neji's mind right now. It was like someone hit the repeat button and the same song kept playing over and over. Maybe if he concentrated on trivial things like that he would be able to get through this easier. Like how the grass swayed in the night breeze or the full moon reflected in the puddle not far from him or the faint sound of a piano probably coming from a nearby apartment complex.

Suddenly he was flipped on his back and he saw the disgusting face up close. It was twisted in the scariest smile he had ever seen that made the guy look almost inhuman. The hope of distracting himself vanished in a flash. Neji felt a sharp tug on his scalp and he gasped. The perv used that to shove his tongue in his mouth and down his throat. Uhhh! So disgusting! Neji tried to push him off again but it was no use. Why didn't he use some medicine that would knock him out and he wouldn't be forced to endure all this.

Help, please, Shikamaru. I need you more than anything right now! Please, come! Yes, this is what was going to get him through this hell- think about the stone-faced genius! Maybe he could imagine that it was the Nara touching his body and not the creep!

Shikamaru, I love you!

Neji felt sharp pain in his cheek and tasted blood. He was slapped?

"Don't you dare say another man's name in front of me!" Kirishima had finally lost it. So this is what pissed him off. Well Neji couldn't resist him but at least he could try and spoil his fun.

"Why shouldn't I? He was so much better at this than you. Frankly speaking you suck! You can't even make me hard and you've been fondling me there for at least 10 min now!"

Ouch! It was a punch this time. Neji spat some blood but felt happy that he had hurt the guy in some way.

"Shut up, whore! I swear stuck-up bitches like you make me sick! Maybe I should just kill you and then fuck you!"

Neji couldn't breathe. The guy was choking him. So that's how it was going to end. He didn't want to die. He was scared and regretted not doing so many things. He always thought that he would die from old age in bed in the arms of his lover. Cheesy, right? But not like this!

The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was Shikamaru smiling at him. The morning sun was shining through the window behind him and he had looked like an angel. That was the moment Neji realized he was in love with him. Maybe it wasn't so bad to see this before he died. He felt calm and light somehow. Shikamaru …

**Chapter 4**

With each step he took, Shikamaru convinced himself more and more that he was making a humongous mistake. Neji was obviously moving on with his life. If he really loved him then he should be able to let him go and be happy for him. Yeah, like that's ever going to happen! Being selfish really sucked when you cared for the other person's feelings as well. What was so good about the Hyuuga anyway?!

EVERYTHING!

Hm, so trying to lie to himself wasn't as easy as he thought!

So close! Only 5 more minutes walking through the park and the trees will clear and he will se Neji's flat. The Nara decided that he would wait and if Neji came home with the old geezer (uhhh) then he would leave and probably die of alcohol poisoning the very same night! He knew that his chances of success were more than slim but he just couldn't walk away. There was some unseen force pulling him ahead, some strange feeling telling him to move one foot after the other, a gut retching feeling that Neji needed him at this very moment. How silly, right?

He smiled sourly but decided that for once in his life he would trust his "instincts" and not his brain. God, that felt so wrong and yet, somehow liberating. For the first time he was actually hoping and not just knowing what was going to happen.

Suddenly some strange noise pulled him out of his thoughts. It was coming from the right but the moon was hidden behind some clouds so he couldn't see. It was like someone choking… a drunk probably. Shikamaru went straight towards it. Since when was he a good Samaritan? At first it looked like a person kneeling in the grass but after a couple of seconds his eyes adjusted and he saw that there was someone under him and the first one was choking him with his hands.

So this is where he put to use all the hard training his father had forced on him. He ran towards the assailant and kicked him as hard as he could rendering him unconscious. Damn! Did he kill him? Never mind that! He turned to see to the victim…

Neji?!

It felt like someone splashed ice-cold water all over him. How was this possible? He knelt next to the body of his beloved. There was something black on his face. Blood? No no no! This can't be happening! His fingers frantically searched Neji's neck. Oh, thank God, there was a pulse!

"Neji, can you hear me? Wake up please, please!"

"Shikamaru… am I dead? I … can't move."

"No, silly! You're alive! What happened? Are you in pain? Should I call an ambulance?"

"No… no ambulance. He jumped me… I couldn't shake him off… gave me something… muscle relaxant maybe… so scared… where … "

Shikamaru lifted him off the ground and hugged him. There was definitely something wrong cause Neji just sagged in his arms. He didn't respond at all. He took off his sweatshirt and put it over Neji's torn clothes.

"Calm down. He's over there. I kicked him off you. He's unconscious… I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

"No, please! Just … take me home before he wakes up."

"Are you kidding me?! He tried to kill you! I'm gonna disembowel him!"

"No! His father is a doctor at my uncle's hospital. If you do something or call the police everyone will know. I can't bring shame to my family. Please just take me home! Please, please!"

"Aghhhhhhhh! Fine! I don't get it but ok! Oh, he's waking up!"

Shikamaru left Neji leaning on a tree and went towards the other guy. He was shaking with furry. Before the fucker had a chance to come to completely he grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and lifted him right off the ground. Neji just stared wide-eyed and hoped that Shikamaru wouldn't do anything stupid. Compared to him Kirishima looked like a middle school kid!

"Listen, you piece of shit! If you so much as think about Hyuuga Neji again I will fucking kill you! Nothing will be able to save you from me! Not the police, your daddy or his money and connections. You don't know me but I guarantee you that I'm not joking around. They'll be finding your body for weeks! Now get out of my sight before I change my mind!"

Kirishima dropped to his knees, crawled in the nearby bushes and disappeared from their sight forever.

"Fuck! I regret doing this! I knew I should have smashed him to bits. So frustrating! I can't believe that you would suck it up just so you can protect your bastard uncle's reputation!"

"Not just him! I don't want people pointing fingers at me too. I wanna forget what happened as fast as I can! Shikamaru… I'm cold."

"Oh, ok then, let's get you home. Can you walk?"

"I'm pretty sure I can't."

"Ok then I'll carry you. Piggy back ride or… bridal style?"

"Uhhh I think I'll try walking!"

"You're not cute at all! Come on, up you go!"

Shikamaru lifted Neji on his back and carried him home. They didn't talk at all. When they were inside Shikamaru took Neji straight in the bathroom, took off his clothes and washed all the blood and dirt off him. After he was clean and dressed he sat him on the bed.

"Your hair is all tangled up. Can I fix it?"

Neji just gave him a nod. He was probably still in shock and was scared cause he just followed the Nara with his eyes every time he moved a couple of steps away from him.

Shikamaru sat on the bed behind him and started gently putting all the strands of Neji's hair in their right place. It felt good to distract him self from being furious so he let the soothing feel of the silky strands calm him down. After he finished he went to put the comb away. By the time he came back Neji was shaking all over and there were tears rolling down his face. He ran to him and hugged him as tight as he could. At that point he broke down completely and started sobbing uncontrollably. Shikamaru just held him and whispered in his ear that he would never leave him again and that he would protect him forever.

Neji cried until he was exhausted and couldn't even sit up. He just lay in Shikamaru's arms and listened to his heart beat.

"Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing. I'm just glad that I was at the right place in the right time. That was so scary though. When I saw you under the moonlight, you looked like a ghost, so pale, I thought I was too late… "

The thought made Shikamaru shudder. If he had been a minute late he would have never been able to hold Neji again like this.

"Try to get some sleep, please. I'll stay with you so don't be scared."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Cause you deserve it. Now close your eyes, no more talking!"

After a minute or two Neji's breathing evened out and he fell asleep. He would mumble and shake in his sleep a couple of times but Shikamaru just held him tighter and kissed his forehead and stroked his hair until he would calm down again.

"You're safe now, I promise! I won't fail you again! Even if I have to be just your friend, I'll love you and protect you till the day I die!"

**Chapter 5**

The first thing Neji saw when he woke up was a broad chest that he was very comfortably curled up against. After a couple of seconds though the memories from last night flooded his conscience and he shuddered.

"Are you awake, sleeping beauty?"

Neji blushed.

"Not yet"

Shikamaru chuckled then whispered in his ear.

"I love you!"

"Wha …. "

"How about now?"

"Yeah I'm definitely wide awake now! A-are you just saying it cause of yesterday?"

"Well I was gonna say it yesterday I mean that's why I was coming to your flat but the mood wasn't right. I'm selfish but not that much!"

"Wow!"

Neji didn't know what to say. Everything was such a mess. His head felt like it was going to explode.

"You don't need to say anything if you don't want to. I know you must be pretty confused at the moment so take all the time you need. I'll wait."

"Thanks…. But…. Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure, love, whatever you want!"

"Make me forget."

Neji was confused from everything that happened but he was desperate too. It felt so disgusting remembering that person touching him. He felt dirty and wanted Shikamaru to erase all that. How could he give him an answer when at the moment he felt like he didn't deserve The Nara's love.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel dirty, Shikamaru. Make that person's touch disappear!"

"Neji… I can't! It's not right! It'll be like taking advantage of you. It wasn't your fault and you're definitely not dirty!"

"Please, Shikamaru! I need you… "

The Nara's whole body stiffened. He knew that he had tightened the grip on Neji and was probably hurting him but he couldn't move an inch. The teary eyes, the blushing cheeks and the bruised lips… everything was just too much. He knew that he was close to his breaking point. Neji was just too sexy to resist but he had to!

" I … I can't! I haven't been with you for a long time and with you pleading like this I don't know if I can be gentle… I might hurt you."

"I don't want you to be gentle. Fuck me hard so I don't think of nothing else but you!"

Shikamaru almost heard his resolve snap. Before his mind could register he was already on top of Neji, kissing him furiously. It felt so much better than he remembered. It was like electricity running through his whole body, sending sparks down his spine and right to his groin. But it wasn't just him… Neji was frantic too, kissing him back, biting and sucking his lips.

Shikamaru slid between Neji's legs and ground hard into him which earned him a loud moan. That was the opportunity he needed to deepen the kiss so he slipped his tongue in and started exploring his lover's sweet mouth.

The passion and need they felt for each other was so strong that it created and unique combination of pleasure and pain which was driving them both crazy. Shikamaru broke the kiss first and moved to Neji's neck, sucking and licking a line up to his ear.

"I missed you so much! You have no idea how bad I want you right now. I can't control myself. It's too overwhelming!"

"Ahhh! Don't fight it then. I've always wanted to see the unrestrained you."

What restraints?! Everything was completely gone. He felt like some beast who was devouring a sacrificial maiden. The thought and Neji's moaning spurred him on even more. He bit down hard on his neck, marking him.

Their clothes were becoming a huge nuisance so Shikamaru took off his in a hurry and ripped to shreds Neji's. Suddenly he flipped him on his stomach and started kissing licking and biting his back. He knew that that would make Neji even crazier and soon he was rewarded with a writhing and moaning Hyuuga under him. He slid down and licked him from his inner thigh to his ass and didn't stop there. He slipped between the globes of his ass and licked his entrance. There was a sharp cry of pleasure from Neji's mouth.

"Shikamaru, not just .. ahh … me. I wanna give you pleasure too!"

He climbed on top of him and started stroking his cock slowly. After that he bent over and licked the head, delving into the slit and gathering the precum on his tongue. Shikamaru's hips bucked up so he pinned him down while taking the head in his mouth and sucking on it lightly. That earned him a moan so he continued taking in more of the member and soon started bobbing his head, feeling it twitch and swell even more in his mouth.

Shikamaru was distracted for a while by Neji's teasing but soon he continued fucking him with his tongue and stroking his length. Both of them were getting really close. Neji came first all over Shikamaru's chest. He moaned and the vibrations pushed the Nara over the edge. He shot his seed down Neji's throat while he continued sucking and milking him dry.

"Shit! That felt so good!"

"Yeah! But you're still rock hard…"

Cumminge once sobered him up a little bit but Shikamaru was still burning. He needed to get inside Neji as soon as possible. He grabbed his shoulders and rolled them over so he was on top again. He spread Neji's legs and started pushing inside. It took all of his self control not to push all the way in to the hilt. The feel of Neji's tight heat was intoxicating. He waited for his lover to get used to his size and to let him know when it was ok to move.

"Shikamaru, I'm ok, you can move."

At first he moved slow, changing the angle of his thrusts to find Neji's special spot. When he cried out and threw his head back in the pillow the Nara knew he had found it. He kept hitting it harder and faster with every thrust and Neji was starting to see stars in front of his eyes. He slid his had between them but Shikamaru grabbed it and laced their fingers together.

"No, don't touch your self. We both know you feel it much more when you come just from your ass."

Neji's eyes were closed and he was moaning and shaking violently. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he arched his back as his throat let out the most erotic sound Shikamaru had ever heard. He couldn't stop his orgasm so he came long and hard filling his lover with his seed.

They lay in each other's arms shaking and panting. They shared a chaste kiss while Shikamaru's fingers were drawing circles on Neji's back. They spent the rest of the day pretty much the same way until they were spent and drifted into blissful sleep.

A couple of days after the incident Neji quit his job and moved in with Shikamaru. Everything was back to normal and it seemed like they were getting the happy ending they wanted.

"Do you know what I was thinking?"

"I rarely do, Shikamaru."

"Haha! That's a good thing, love! If you knew the kind of stuff that went through my mind, you'd run away from me screaming!"

"I'm sure it can't be that bad!"

"Hm, for example I get very creative when it comes to inventing new ways to get rid of all the people trying to flirt with you and steal you away from me."

"You're exaggerating!"

"Mmm I love this cute frowning face! Sadly no, I'm not exaggerating at all. There are too many bugs trying to stick to you!"

"I think we're getting a little off topic here!"

"I didn't forget but I'll let it slide just this once. So aren't you going to try and guess?"

"You know very well that I don't like guessing."

"Boooring! Anyway I've saved up some money and I was thinking about going on a trip."

"What kind of trip?"

"The kind where I kidnap you, drag you to another country and marry you."

"M-m-marry?"

"Yep. You always wanted to go to America so I think it's perfect."

"Aren't you going to ask me if I want to marry you?!"

"Nope! What kind of a kidnapping would that be then?"

"Wow! I don't think there's a more selfish and self confident man on this planet than you! But … I guess that's ok too… so when do we leave?"

The End


End file.
